


I Will

by Johnismyloveforever64



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnismyloveforever64/pseuds/Johnismyloveforever64
Summary: In a Miami hotel room, after a night of passion, John and Paul make vows for the future.





	I Will

The dim sunlight streamed through the wispy white curtains, casting long diagonal shadows on the light blue walls. Sam Cooke played on a record, set on a glass stand in the corner. Across from the window, John and Paul laid together, both naked. John was on the floor, a cigarette in hand. Paul lied on top of John’s chest, his hand entangled in John’s hair. 

“I love you,” Paul whispered. 

“I love you too,” John replied. 

“I wish we could do this every day,” Paul said softly. 

“We have lives, Paul. We can’t just lounge around and make out.”

“No, I mean, be together.”

“We kind of are.”

“Can you shut up for one minute?”

John shut up.

“Anyway, it’s just that George and Ringo are always with us, you know?”

John nodded and stroked Paul’s hair.

“Well, why don’t we make the most of it?”

John leaned forward and kissed Paul on the lips, but Paul didn’t kiss back.

“What is it? Did I eat too many tacos at lunch? Do I taste like iceberg lettuce and fake cheese?”  
Paul shook his head. 

“It’s just that this tour has been so great. It’s been like a nice little hideaway for us, but,” he sighed, “tomorrow we have to go back to our separate homes, and we have to pretend like we don’t like sleeping in the same bed, or that we don’t want to spend every moment together.”  
John nudged him.

“Well, it’s not like I like watching you sleep with your eyes open.”

Paul looked away, chaffed. John stroked his cheek and said gently, “but I like waking up and feeling your shaggy head of hair on my chest or on my cheek. And I like intertwining my fingers with yours,” he said, as he squeezed Paul’s hand. “In fact, like might not be the right word.”  
Paul smiled a little. he closed his eyes and opened his mouth to kiss John, but John just tapped his nose and watched as he crinkled his nose in disgust. 

“Why do you always do that?” He wanted to be mad, but he just laughed. John giggled. 

“You are so tremendously cute when you do that.”

“Well, you’re cute when you do this,” and Paul brushed John’s hair in his eyes. John brushed it away quickly, chuckling. He rolled over so he was on top and Paul was on the bottom. He pinned Paul’s hands down and hovered over his lips. Paul went quiet, looking deeply in John’s brown eyes. And then suddenly, he tugged on Paul’s hair. He squinted   
up at him, looking a bit confused.

“What? I thought we were leading into something?”

“Oh, we definitely are!”

He reached into the night stand and dug out a Bible—it was the first thing he grabbed. John looked at him quizzically. 

“Roll over.”

John laid on his stomach and waited for Paul to pinch him or something. then, to his shock, he felt Paul smack the Bible against his ass. And though he felt a little tingle, he couldn’t help but laugh, at the very least at the irony of it.

“You’re not supposed to be laughing, you’re supposed to be moaning.”

“It’s just too much—a Bible? Really Paul?”

“Unfortunately, this hotel isn’t stocked with whips and chains.”

John looked puzzled at the thought of Paul handling a whip, and especially chains. 

“Alright, never mind,” John said, climbing on the bed. Paul crawled after him, though he looked skeptical. That’s when John picked up what he presumed was a hundred dollar pillow case and ripped it in half. Paul gasped. John then ripped it into small strips. “What’s the word?” John asked, holding up the strips.

“Egg salad.”

“Egg salad?”

“I’m a bit peckish.”

“Alright then,” John moved right along, “get down in this bed. I have to examine you.”

Paul laid down flat and John tied his hands to the headboard. Paul got a rush of excitement. Then, John crawled on top of Paul and very gently kissed him on the lips. 

“Is that all?” Paul asked wrly.

Then, John bit his lip, but not hard enough to cause him pain. Paul moaned in response. John then tilted Paul’s chin up, then very delicately started kissing it. But without warning he bit his neck. It hurt slightly. Paul moaned again and gripped the iron bars of the headboard. 

“Harder,” Paul urged. John bit his shoulder blade, leaving a deep red mark. Paul moaned so loud. He bit his ear next, this time drawing blood. Paul actually screamed this time. 

“Okay, okay, I’m done,” John said backing away. 

“What? I’m fine.”

“No, I don’t want to actually hurt you.”

Paul sighed, “Fine, why don’t we switch places? What’s your word?”

“Tuna salmon.”

“Tuna salmon?”

“You got me thinking of sandwiches.”

Paul rolled his eyes as John untied him. once he was freed he pinned John to the bed. John held his arms out like he was going to be arrested and Paul tied his hands up like handcuffs. 

“Alright, now hit me.”

Paul slapped John across the face, making his skin prickle with slight pain. 

“Again,” he demanded, feeling a delightful sting. 

Paul hit him again. 

“Now bite me.”

Paul bit and sucked the area just above John’s nipples, and he felt a tingling sensation that went all the way down to his toes. He moaned with pleasure. but Paul stopped suddenly. 

“What?”

“Does it hurt when I do that?”

“Yes, that’s the point.”

“Well, I don’t know if I like that.”

John sighed and sat up. 

“Untie me,” he ordered, holding his hands out. Paul swiftly untied the straps and tossed them aside. “You know,” he continued, “I don’t really want to hurt you anymore either.”

“I don’t know why I feel this way,” Paul agreed.

“Maybe,” John slid down lower in the bed; he pulled Paul down with him. “Maybe this is all I want.”

He leaned over and gently kissed Paul’s reddened ear. He kissed his neck too and his lips. Paul kissed him back, and gripped John’s waist, pulling him in closer to him. John kissed Paul’s chin and his cheek. He kissed both eyes, feeling his eyelashes tickling his nose as he did. they both giggled. John then slithered down to Paul’s waist, where he massaged Paul’s balls with his tongue. He traced the length of Paul’s shaft with his lips, and then sucked on the tip. Paul moaned and wrung his fingers through John’s hair. John moaned as he went along, loving the feel of Paul’s flesh against his lips.

“Take me,” Paul breathed, pulling John’s hair. John caressed Paul’s penis with his tongue, sending a tingling sensation up Paul’s body. John moved quicker and quicker, until Paul   
screamed out John’s name and came. 

John fell backwards, his ass in the air, exhausted. Then, Paul crawled towards him.

“Don’t worry,” Paul said, crawling up behind him, “I’ll do everything.”

Paul laid down on top of John, and slowly started humping him. John shut his eyes, moaning.

“Fuck yes,” he screamed. “Fuck, fucking, shit, yes!”

He came into the shits and then rolled over. He faced Paul who was sweaty but smiley. 

“I love you,” he panted.

“I love you too.”

“You’re so fucking great. You’re so fucking beautiful and talented and you have those eyelashes and Christ I never want to quit you.”

Paul smirked. 

“Are you high?”

John guffawed. 

“But you know,” John sat up, “I could do this every day.”

“Me too.”

John got into a comfortable position in the bed and invited Paul to lay with them. Paul fit comfortably in John’s arms, John’s head resting on his shoulder blade. 

“I would do anything for you,” John said softly. 

“Me too.”

“And maybe, just maybe we could spend the rest of our lives together.”

“John, I know we will. There’s nothing that’s going to separate us.”

“I’m serious,” John whispered, “I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Paul turned around and looked at him quizzically.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

John took his hand and squeezed it.

“I know we can’t actually do this, but what if one day, you and I run off to some island, maybe in Greece or the Bahamas or New Zealand or something, and we just live our lives together, you know.”

Paul nodded sleepily and fell back against the pillow. 

“I would love to spend every waking moment with you, maybe not on an island, perhaps in a populated area.”

“The Scottish countryside?”

“Maybe?” Paul mused, looking quite excited about the idea. “Do you ever think about having children?”

John laughed hysterically.

“Paul, do we need to go over the birds and the bees?”

“But, we could always adopt, or something. I don’t know, I still think about being a dad someday.”

John considered that.

“As long as we can have cats, I’m down with the kids.’

“Okay, but I want to have dogs too.”

“Duh, who are the cats going to say rude things to?”

“Us.”

“True.”

They shared an amused smile. Paul then opened his mouth to say something, but stopped.

“What? Afraid I won’t like the china patterns you picked out.”

He shook his head.

“I just can’t wait to spend my life with you.”

“And when we do, would you want to be my husband—in some capacity?”

Paul’s eyes filled with tears.

“You want to marry me?”

“I mean, I’ve wanted to marry you. But I don’t know, I just thought if we’re going to spend forever together, would you want to make it official—as official as we can.”

“John, I don’t think that’s possible.”

John stroked Paul’s hair lovingly. He tried to find the words to express what he wanted.

“Would you want to have a ceremony, sometime when you’re ready, that would declare that yes, you want to be with me forever?”

The tears in Paul’s eyes spilled over. He pulled John into a hug and held him tight.

“Is this a yes?”

“This is a hundred yes’s.”

He kissed John on the lips. Then his eyes filled with tears again.

“What’s wrong now?”

“I just wish we could do this now.”

“Me too,” he answered, “but I do love this.” He touched Paul’s cheek. “I love everything about this. I love lying next to you, even though Brian is in the other room. I love sneaking looks across the table at dinner, and I love kissing you,” he said gently kissing Paul’s lips, “even though I know if the wrong person sees it could ruin me—us. But I won’t stop.”

“Please don’t,” Paul whispered. 

“And I wish that this were easier, and I wish I could walk across that beach, holding your hand. But I promise that one day, either we won’t care anymore or the world won’t. And   
I’ll hold your hand.”

Paul nodded, looking moments away from tearing up. John tapped his nose again to stop him. then he sang into his ear, “I’ll tell you something. I hope you understand/when I say   
that something/I want to hold your hand.”

“I want to hold your hand,” Paul continued. Then he kissed John again. 

As soon as Paul pulled away, John said, “I won’t ever give up.”

 

Paul, starting to shut his eyes replied, “and I’ll always love you, John Lennon, for the rest of my days.”

And after he fell asleep, John kissed his eyelids.

“And I’ll love you, Paulie dear.”~


End file.
